The Contract
by winterwolf 01
Summary: Fem Harry x Tom riddle One piece of paper tells my that i will lose everything my friends and family I just have to say yes to one thing Marry tom riddle. might turn M in later chapters Other pairs are going to be made
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever fanfiction, I have read them but never had a story of my own so I decided to have one now. I may not be able to updated ever week sometimes I will ever day some once a month I can never be sure, I have winter break coming up so I can post somethings but I'm not promising anything. Please comment on my writing or any ideas that you I will really be grateful thank you and enjoy the story**

 **Chapter 1:**

In England, down an old street in the outskirts of London down a street of Private Drive up to a house that had two story( three if you call the attic a floor level)just like the same ones one the left ,right, across the street and the ones down the road. The only difference is that they had a little colored blue house with roes bush. This house is just like the other plain and ordinary like everything else but the people. Four people lived in the house only three are known for living in the home, the fourth person only few ever known. She is only known for "freak" in this house but in her world she is known as the girl who live and the savor of her world. This so called "freak" rested upstairs in her bedroom with only a gray sheet (it was white before) with holes and rips in it. The matter maters with springs coming out and only boards inside of the maters. The room itself was plain no picture or poster like you will find in another teenager's room. The floorboards were all coming up. In one of them you could food stuffed inside of it. The dresser was falling apart with hand down clothes from her cousin.

The "freak" was a teenage girl about the age of sixteen named Bella rose potter, with raven hair that went to her back and curled at the ends. She was pale but not a healthy pale but a sick pale. You could easily see the dark under her eyes and you could almost see her ribs under her clothes. She tosses and turned on her back where her see wore a big white shirt that hanged loosely on her figure. You could see her shiver in the coldness of her room.

Suddenly there were two dark figures in her room overlooking her. "Dumbledore is a fool those ward did do a thing it like he wasn't keeping watch of her at all" one man said "yes and look at this room it like they don't care at all " the other man said they looked at the girl when see shivered and curled in a ball to warm herself up.

The man looked at each other and nodded one grabbed her in a bridel style and the other got her truck and her owl.

Her owl hooted angrily at them "mmm Hedwig stop" she said and open her emblem eyes a little then they widen to see a man in her room and one holding her "hurry give her the sleeping potion" before she could struggle they shove the sleeping potion down her throat and she was out like a light. "Hurry lets go before she wakes up again" he said and they use a portkey to get back to the mansion.

They came in front of a gate that had a snake wrapped around the R in the middle. The one man with the truck and owl knock on the gate and the gate opened.

The hurry into the room and place her on the bed. "Go get the healer to see if she is ok I will stay here" the one man said to the one who was holding her.

He nodded and rush out of the room. After a few minute he comes back with a woman about in her early thirty's. She was skinny but in a healthy way not like the one on the bed.

"She is underweight get her to eat immediately after she wakes up , she has bruis to her ribs and legs , sunburn and blusters on her back and she is sick and looks like she has be abused with the scare all on her back " the nurse say to the two man in the room and left the room

"He isn't going to be happy about this" one said after they are walking down the hall to the meeting room. They mentally paled. They come to a door and knock on it "Come in" they open the door and walked in and stop at the desk. "Snape, Lucius how is she doing" the man said beside the desk looking over at the paper.

Snape and Lucius looked at each other and back at the man "she is in bad condition and will take time to recover" Snape said "We think she has be abused my lord" Lucius said to the man. The Man just looked over at Lucius with red eyes "what did you say" "my Lord she is underweight and has scares all over her back and bruise on her legs and arms and multiple scratches on her" he replied back and the man slowly nodded and look back at the old piece of paper "that all I need to may go and do tell anyone about this" he said and glared at the last part. They both nodded and disappear for home.

The man behind the desk leaned back and started at the contract that concerted Bella Potter and Tom riddle in the arranged marriage

2


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys thanks for reading I really grateful for that. I'm going to try to make the chapters longer if I can. If you have any comment please contact me well here is the next chapter hope you like it.**

 **Chapter two**

Bella's pov

"uh what happen" I said still in bed suddenly I felt the pain in my back, I winces a little the beating my uncle gave me and then the sunburn add to that it hurt like a sun of bitch. Then my eyes snapped open " _oh no I woke up late their going to kill me"_ I sigh looks like I not going to eat anything for three days and no water for two days.

" _Wait where I am"_ I thought, looking around the room. This was nothing like my room; it was a dark green room with hard cherry wood flooring. There was a window that you slid open and walk on the balcony and look out on the forest. The bed was a king size bed with black wooden frame and covered with a peach color set.

There were two doors on either side of the bed. I got up ignoring the pain in my back and legs and open the door to the right. It had two rakes of clothes on each side and shoe under the clothes with a full length mirror framed in a light brown wood.

I walked back into the bedroom and notice there was a bookshelf with five selves full of books, and a desk with many paper. They were both made of the same wood as the bedframe

I went to the door on the left of the bed and opened to mirror in front of me when I tuned on the light. I sigh and look away for the mirror, disgust at what I saw, bruise on my face for my uncle and I has a black eye from my cousin and his friends.

I turn to see the rest of the bathroom. It was all made up in white and black tile. There was white on the floor and black on the way but only half up and the rest of the wall was painted white all around the bathroom. The bathroom was as big as my bedroom at my uncle's house; it had a marble tub but jet inside and heating so the tub wasn't so cold. There was a rug to step on after you going out and heating in the bathroom, it also had the shower holes that come off the wall. There was a canbite with towels and other medicine and supplies in there. The toilet was the same as the tub with a candle on the back of it.

I walked back into the bedroom and saw a woman in her thirty's with her blond hair tied up in a bun and o pair of pants with a button down white tee shirt on, she had a little tan but not really dark. She turned her head towards my and smiled, she gad little blue eyes and dimples on her cheeks. She had a slighted pointy nose and high cheek bones so you know she was well breed.

"Hey honey how are you felling "she said smiled at me and I thought of a mother would say that to a child who was sick of the day. "I'm okay" I said a little unsure but she looked worried (again like a mother) and shook her head and frowned at me. "I know that you aren't so stop lying and tell my if you in pain because I know you are so come on take that shirt off so I can fix the problem" she said to me in a serious tone, I felt like my mother was scolding me for something I did

"I'm not going to take my shirt off I don't even know who you are" I said angrily. Just who did she think she was my mother? She just glared at me and I glared back, she sigh "well I guess your right my name is Nessie and I just want to help with the bruising and the sunburn on your back" my eyes soften but I was still tensed. I nodded and took my shirt off (I still had my bra on and my short under the shirt). I looked and saw different emotion on her face disgust, hated, and horrified

I tore my eyes away from her face and I was ready to put my shirt back on but before I could she just grab the shirt and toss it on the floor and took out her wand and caught it on fire. "Hey that was my shirt" I said looking back at her, "not any more the lord had us give you a whole new wardrobe" she said not looking at me and went over to a tray next to the bed.

She grab a white tube of something put someone her hand and rub it on her hands. She turn back to me "ok I'm going to put this on your back it going to help the sunburn on your back, I want you to put is on your back every two hours" she said to me as she was putting it on my back. It felt like someone put ice on my skin and it felt so good, I was half tempted to lean back and roll my eyes in the back of my head and moan I pleasure.

She laughs like she could hear my thought, "I know it nice I put this on my much patience". Then I remember what she said before "hey Nessie who do you mean when you say the lord and he gave me a wardrobe" I said to her at first looked hesitant but the sigh "I can't tell you who he is just yet but he did get you some new clothes they will be here tomorrow, here put this on". She said laying out a pair of jeans with a dark blue button down shirt " now you have to wear loose clothes until next week I don't want the medicine on the shirt" she said still looking at the clothes on the bed thinking that they were going to change.

Then she turn around to the tray with oils and grab them with the clothes and she walks to the bath "come on you have to get a tub just keep the water in the tub and put these oils in it, it is going to help with the pain and it will heal you fast" she said seriously and looked me in the eye "now I think you would like to get in to the shower first hen the tub do you want me to stay inside with" she asked me kindly. Finally someone actually care for my wellbeing. I shook my head and smiles at her "no I'm good thank you for taking care of you" I said taking off my shorts " no trouble at all I'm just glad that I'm could help" and with that she walked out of the bathroom.

I took of the rest of my clothing and turned on the water but I kept it a little cool because I did want to hurt my back even more. I sigh when the water hit my back, this was too weird for me I can already see my aunt and uncle bargain in and dragging me back and hitting me until I was unconscious again. That thought alone made my eyes tear up, I didn't what to go back there and that old fool thinks I'm just going to end my life because he wants me to kill Voldemort will that thought alone made me angry, well he can do it himself he is the greatest wizard that killed Gellert Grindelwald

At that thought I just hurried up and got washed up and scruped the dirt and grim of my skin after all of that was done turn the shower off and pug the tub and turn on the hot water and grad the oils that Nessie gave to me to help the pain. I put in to two drop out of the two values and sat in the tub. I sighed when I sat in the tub and let the warmth of the water sink in my skin; I stayed in until the water was cold and got dressed.

I saw the cream for my back on the counter and grab it and put it on my back as best as I could, I then put the clothes that Nessie gave me and walked out of the bathroom and a saw a man with a wine looking out of the window towards the forest outside. "excuse me but who are you " I said in a quiet voice and he just turned his face a little then laugh and it was nice it gave me a warm nice feeling. "I think you know just who I am Bella" he turn around fully and I looked into his eyes and the warm feeling disappear and a cold one appeared

"Voldemort" I whispered


	3. author note

I'm so sorry

I have been very busy with school and helping my mom with the little kids and the story wasn't on my mind at the moment but I will continue it and I hope you like the story

Like usually contact me if you have something to tell me

So the story is going to have the pairs Tom/fem Harry, Hermione/ Blaise and Draco/Luna

Well see next have a good day bye


	4. Chapter 3

**Here's the chapter 3 I do hope you like it, as always contacted me if any problems, thank you and hope you enjoy the story and I don't own harry potter or any of it characters**

"Voldemort" Bella whispered and glared at him

He just looked amused at my and a handsome smirk wore on his face. Wait. What. She just thought that lord Voldemort was handsome; I must really lose my mind. "Well I'm glad that you don't shiver at my knees and begging at me to leave you alone or grabbing you want and throwing hexes at me, oh wait you don't have your wand but I do" he said taking her wand out the of his pocket and twirled it in his hand.

I jump at him to grab my wand, unknowing I was jumping into a trap, he just put his arm up and I jump to reach it. I looked like a bully took something off a little girl and laughing at her.

"If you keep on jump I'm might want to take this to the bed" he said looking that her then the bed think about it and when I try to move away be put his arm around my waist and pulled my closer. I looked up him and finally took notice what he looked like

He was very handsome not like the snake like man that he that he was in the graveyard. Ge had strong jaw lines and high cheekbones that he probably got from his father, the has dark blue eyes and dark hair that curled around his ears. Had a small tan like he just went outside and got and tan but stayed inside a little longer than outside. He had muscle on him, I could feel it when he wrap his arm around me and his chest was hard and has some muscle to it was well, if you look at him you will think that he didn't have anything to him, that he did work out at all.

He looked down at her and smirked at seeing her blush at him and then she turned her head so she was looking at the door. He sigh time to get on with the contract and end their little game as much as he liked it.

"I didn't take you away from there to just play games" he said taking his arm away and immediately missed the warmth of her body. He sighs and sat down at the desk and looked at her standing next to the window.

" come away from the window, I'm not going to kill you, I can't kill you" he said with a little strain in his voice when he said that he can't, "why can't you it's not like you don't have the power to kill me or now you feel guilty!" Bella said then started to get louder the more she talked and he can hear the anger her voice as she talked to him. It amused him to no great because nobody with talk to him likes that

"Well if you come over here you will find out" he hisses, he was annoyed and was amused at her. It must be the contract that the annoyed come from and amused because again she disobeys him. Then the next thing he knows she is right in front of the desk and looking at him with her green eyes and said " well what do you need" " not what I need what we need" he replied handing her a piece of paper. At first her eyes had a look of confusion and then looked at the paper. His eyes on her the whole time and after a couple of minutes her eye Widen my disbelief "this can't be real can it no I can't this must be a trick" She said then threw her head back laughing. Then she looked at him and then back at the paper "no this cannot be real no it can't" She crumbled up the paper and starts walking to the door

Suddenly her back at the wall "And where do you think you might be going" Tom said growling and grinding his teeth together. "If you think this is going to work, I rather die than the likes of you" she growled right back at him. She then expected a hit or a slap across the face but what was truly unexpected when she felt something on her lips

Tom didn't know what was going on but all he knew was that he was kissing her and she was responding. She tasted like fresh rain on the grass in the morning and a hint of apple and smelled like mine and lavender, with that thought in his mind he lifted her up and deepened the kiss

Bella wrapped her legs around his waist as he lifted her up and her hands in his hair. When she realizes that he was kissing her it took a minute to respond to the kiss. At first she wants to pull back but then she melted in the kiss. He smells like expensive cologne and tasted like lemon and pineapple. When his tongue brushes over her bottom lip she immediately opened her mouth and then their tongues battling for dominance.

After a few minutes ( but felt like forever with them) they broke, they were both heavily pant trying to get more air in. tom presses his forehead to hers and closed his eyes and when he opened them and looked down at her he wanted to kiss her again. Her lips were swollen from the kiss and she looked up at him with her eyes half open,

Next thing he knows him kissing her again then they are on the bed and his mouth is on her neck and she is leaning into him, moaning. Suddenly Bella snapped her eyes open and pushing him off of her and ran across the room to get away from him.

Tom looked over at her and had to look away, her neck covered in love bits and her lips were red a puffy from their kiss. The contact was making his head frizzy and need to contact with he. He was angry at himself and embarrassed that he was behaving like this and that he enjoyed it.

Bella watched as he got up and walked right out of the door and felt herself saddened that he did stay but then she shook her head *what was she thinking, she bloody enjoy snogging with Voldemort* as she was rubbing her temple to get the images out of her mind, she can still feel his hand moving on her body and lips on her

She sat on the bed for the next hour thinking about what happen until the power of sleep was overbearing and she responded to her body wishes and fell asleep.

Tom was in his office, drinking some fire whiskey and talking to Ngai about Bella. "She makes me want to struggle her, kiss her and protect all at the same time, she's driving nut and don't get me started on the way see kiss" tom said remembering every, her hand on his chest. Shoulders and in his hair.

" well is it just you or the contract that making you respond" Ngai said to him and he looked up at her stop rubbing his temples and said "I don't know" then put down his cup and mumbled a good night

When he came in, he knew that Bella was asleep so he got pant went into the bathroom, took a shower and came back at and snuggled into bed and closed his eyes. He felt something on his chest and to see Bella snuggled up to him, then he sigh and snuggled into her neck and his last thought before passing out was * maybe I can get use to this* and then after a couple of minute was* she is going to freak when she wakes up* and he fall asleep with a smile on his face, his arms around her waist and his nose buried in her neck and hair.

 **Thank you for reading please review.**


	5. Chapter 4

**1Hi everyone I know that it has been a long time and I'm really sorry the story hasn't really been on my mind and I forgot about it**

 **Remember I don't know any characters or harry potter but my own oc's**

"Talking **"**

 ***** thinking*

Bella pov

I snuggled into the warmth afraid if I wake up I will disappear and I will be cold again like before. I smiled a little bit glad to be warm for the first time in years. Wait my family won't get my anything warm and if it was they would give it to my cousin. Anything confusing is that it was moving up and down.

My eyes snapped open and I was trying to calm down my heart, then I hear (or really felt) a chuckle. The first thing I saw was a flat tone chest, then I remember what happen yesterday and I looked up to see amusing dark blue eyes looking into mine.

I looked back down and can feel heat come up to my cheeks and I hear another laugh and I looked up sharply and glared at the man laying next to me " and what is so funny, might I says" I said with sass I my voice and all he did was lift his eyebrow and smirked.

"Well imagine my surprise when I was just lying in my bed and suddenly someone had just snuggled up next to me and wouldn't let go" he said and all I did was blush even more. Damn me and my blush, I hurry and let him go and tried to get out of bed but his arm was still wrapped around my waist. I looked at him with my eyebrow raised and he just smirked back at me and held me tighter.

I struggled to get out of his arms for a few minutes before giving up "are you done yet, pity I expected more of a fight" then he switch our over, so I was under him and he was on top. My eyes widen and my checks got red as I took in our position. I look at him to see is face his face serious.

His red eyes narrowed his face blank of any emotion and his just looked scary. "You might what to get use to tis because we will be doing this until one of use dies and it won't be me" he said as he dips his head down to my collar bone and sucks and nibbles it.

I bit my lip in order to stop myself for whimpering "I never said that I was going through with this" I said and then I was looking up to and angry face, his eyes were red and the his teeth were bared. "Well I guess that too bad, then I get all of your titles, money and everything you'll own when you turn seventeen" he said to me and grinned at my horrified face

"What, that isn't going to happen any time soon" I said through my teeth. "Well it is if you don't agree to the contract" he said looking me in the eyes. Then I remember our position and I started to squirm, I stop when I hear him groan and I blushed even more, god I must look like a tomato.

"Well don't stop on my account I was enjoying that" he said with a smirk on his face and I blush more (if that is even possible). Then he got off of me "start getting ready we have to go to the ministry" her say with his back to me

"Why" I said. He looks me in the eye and grins "because we are getting married"

Dumbledore pov

*Where is that stupid girl* I thought she can't just up and vanish into thin air, she couldn't of had left if she tried to leave the wards would have alerted him.

* Maybe Black will know where she is* I hoped out of my chair and into the floo

"Dumbledore what are you doing here, is everything ok, did something happen to Bella" he questions he as soon as he walks in to the Livingroom

"I will answer your question soon my boy nut I need you to get everyone here tell them that it's an emergency" after I said that he rushed out of the room and called everyone over

After a few minutes past everyone was here. The children were upstairs and everyone was sitting at the table

"I'm afraid I have bad new, Bella is missing" then everything stopped and then busted

 **I know that I haven't posted in a long time that's because I just got my computer fix and can turn it on. And I know that this is a little short but I will try my best to make them longer**


End file.
